Secretos oscuros
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Una carta cambia la vida de la joven nutria: un enemigo regresa, su madre la necesita, el sentimiento hacia un pinguino se queda atras, y junto con su nuevo amigo antonio, deberan viajar al lugar donde deberan estar juntos si es que quieren ver a los que aman con vida. Los personajes no son mios.. skilene :3
1. El escape

**Hola chicos, soy nueva, y este es mi primer fic de los pinguinos de madagascar, en fin espero que les guste y porfa comenten para poder seguir escribiendo: acepto sugerencias**

* * *

El crepúsculo del atardecer que embellece el cielo con su color amarillo bajo, apenas notable, ayuda a decirles a los turistas del zoológico que ya deben irse, puesto a que son las 6:00 pm y es la hora de cerrar, y 40 minutos después, cada animal del zoológico empieza a moverse tranquilamente hacia donde se le antoje, lo cual aprovecho para dar uno de mis tranquilos paseos nocturnos por

los jueves…

Esta vez será la excepción, porque esta misma noche dejo el zoológico, mis únicas amigas femeninas del zoológico saben que ya no puedo seguir soportando seguir estando encarcelada con el dolor del pasado que me sigue, y esta vez, una carta había tocado lo intocable en mi equilibrada vida.

_Esta mañana me levante feliz de la vida, me di un chapuzón en mi fuente y un segundo para consentirme con los peces que tanto me encantaban, y antes de que la campañilla del portón tocara para permitir la entrada a los visitantes, una extraña carta de hojas de arboles cayo en frente de mi_

"_Que extraño" Pensé, nadie le manda cartas a alguien, mucho menos a mi, y abrí la carta y la empezó a leer_

_Marlene:_

_Regresa al lugar donde me vistes por primera vez, la sangre te llama, la oscuridad esta fortaleciéndose. Te necesito, no te he visto desde la desaparición de tu padre, tu hermano es mas cruel que nunca, no soporto mis heridas sangrantes, vuelve a casa hija mía, en amazonas, no te olvides._

_Te ama, tu madre…._

Me eche a llorar en silencio en un rincón de mi guarida pensando en que el pasado jamás debía llegar, pero hoy es 12 de noviembre, el día en el que mi pasado se volvió una pesadilla horrible de la que intento escapar.

Desearía despedirme de todos, incluyendo a los pingüinos, pero no puedo, ahora que mi lado salvaje desapareció puedo irme en paz del zoológico, aunque mi madre no es la única razón por la cual me marcho..

Supe que me había enamorado de skipper justo el día en el que se había enamorado de una halcón al que era prácticamente como el, y ese día fue hoy mismo, en el mediodia, me dolió cuando cabo me lo conto todo, y yo fingí una sonrisa por ellos.. Sé que harán una bonita pareja….

En cambio, ¿Quién se enamoraría de la nutria soltera de nueva york? No soy muy guapa que digamos, en fin no se que habría fijado julien en mi…

No importa nada de lo que pasa ahora, es medianoche, y en este momento tengo mi mochila negra y empaco la ultima pertenencia valiosa que tengo: el collar de mi madre, que es una piedra en forma de corazón, de color roja, casi como un rubí….

Me tome la molestia de escribir una carta de despedida, no escribi a donde me iba, sino que ya me iba, se que los pinguinos no me encontraran aunque intentaran buscarme...

En mi mochila llevo frutas, botellas de agua y la carta de esta mañana, aparte del collar y un pescado envuelto que me dieron mis amigas becky y stacy, son las unicas que saben sobre mi escape, y se que puedo confiar en ellas para lo que sea, me duele decirles adios a mis unicas amigas.

Hablando de ellas, aqui estan

-lamento mucho lo que paso marlene- dice becky

-no queremos que te vayas amiga-comenta stacy abrazandome, y becky lo hace tambien, asi que yo hago lo mismo

-Mi madre me necesita-suspiro

-¿y si alice descubre que ya no estas?-pregunta becky

-descuida- debajo de mi cama hay un peluche definitivamente del mismo tamaño que yo, lo saco y lo lanzo hacia stacy, ella grita junto con becky mientras se abrazan

Stacy lo toca y grita de nuevo, haciendo que uno de los pinguinos llegue a mi casa

-¿que esta pasando?- pregunta, afortunadamente cabo,

-ma...maa...a..a...a...- taartamudea becky y señala al mono lleno de sangre falsa que le habia pintado con el jugo de unas bayas rojas

En mi parte, me escondi debajo de la cama

-no puede ser, marlene esta...-dice cabo agarrando "mi cuerpo" (OJO: SARCASMO)

Becky llora y stacy la abraza como si en realidad yo muriera,

-debo decirle a skipper- dice entre lagrimas- por cierto, de que murio

Becky llora con mas fuerza y stacy le responde

-le llego una carta, de su antiguo novio, ella solamente queria vivir lejos de el, pero el la amenazo, ella tomo el cuchillo... y... no llegue lo suficientemente rapido-

-pobre marlene, mañana por la mañana alice se llevara su cadaver-dice cabo, aun triste

-no le cuentes nada a los pinguinos, hasta mañana cabo, por favor- ruega stacy

-okey, adios-se despide cabo y se va

Salgo de mi escondite y becky sonrie

-gracias amigas, en fin ya me debo ir- digo- recuerden, no volvere

Ahora si, las tres nos sentimos tristes de verdad...

Salgo de mi casa, de mi habitad, y me meto en un bote de basura, que a esta hora, echan los residuos al contenedor y se los lleva el camion de basura, despues de ahi, ire al puerto, entrare en un barco con destino a alguna parte de america del sur cerca de mi destino:

la selva amazonica..

Me pregunto como escaparia mi madre de aquel zoologico de hobooken, junto con mi padre, y mi hermano jason, todos fuimos criados en cautiverio, y todos teniamos el mismo sueño:

ser libres

Espero que ninguno halla pasado lo mismo que yo, el lado salvaje y eso, se que a mi madre no le afectaria en nada, tiene el corazon mas dulce que cualquier persona o animal de este planeta, asi que es imposible que tuviera un lado salvaje, mi padre, quien siempre fue todo un caballero y humilde nutria que quizo sacarnos de ese lugar asqueroso. tampoco pasaria lo mismo, asi que mi hermano jason, el mas rebelde y agresivo, trato de asesinarme un dia antes de mi traslado a nueva york, quiso tomar mi lugar, y eso que teniamos solamente 3 años...

Me bajo del camion de basura justo cuando he llegado al puerto, y veo una caja que dice "brasil", asi que entro en esa caja. que tiene una abertura, por suerte..

Ahora solo me recuesto sobre mi mochila, y mi olor me indica que deberia darme una ducha, asi que saco un jabon que me traje por si acaso y salgo al mar, sin que nadie me vea me tallo y me surmejo en el agua refrescante y fria, pero al menos estoy limpia...

Luego de 2 minutos, regreso a la caja, pero noto algo diferente, ahora con una guitarra española, la mia la deje porque fui demasiado torpe como para no llevarmela...

Es entonces cuando siento que algo me cae encima de la cabeza


	2. necesitamos a la doctora de corazones

**Hola como estan, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me encanta escribir, es mas quiero ser escritora :D en fin aqui esta el segundo capitulo con una sorpresita especial: lo que pasa en el zoologico despues de la "supuesta" muerte de marlene**

* * *

El aire que entra del exterior recorre mi piel y me despierto con el sonido de las gaviotas que se supone que vuelan por el cielo azul, ahora es de mañana y bostezo un poco antes de sobarme la cabeza.

Aun me duele la cabeza por el tremendo golpe que me di en la caja, creo...

Hasta que veo a alguien, y al parecer es una nutria, igual que yo, solo que es macho

-¿fuistes tu quien me golpeo la cabeza?-le pregunto

-¿esa es la forma de conocer a alguien señorita?- me pregunta, aunque empiezo a sentirme enojada, el tiene un poco de razon

-disculpa mis malos modales pero me distes un susto anoche- replico dando unos pasos para atras

-Me llamo Antonio querida, y al parecer te golpee porque pense que eras uno de los locos pinguinos que tanto me fastidian- responde

-Me llamo marlene, ¿porque odias a skipper y a los demas?- pregunto de nuevo indignada

-eso es confidencial Marlene., en fin debo tocar mi guitarra española- esta ultima frase tiene acento español

Me admiro un poco y sin pensarlo me siento a escuchar la hermosa melodia combinada con el resplandor de sus ojos...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el zoologico, en el habitad de marlene 7:20

kowask y cabo llegaron a la "esena del suicidio", y cabo necesitaba checar si en verdad marlene estaba "Muerta", ya que cierto pinguino no soportaria el dolor de perder a la dulce nutria que apenas sabe que la ama, y si, cabo sabe el secreto, un secreto que apenas es confirmado por el mismo enamorado...

-¿y que opinas kowaski?- pregunta cabo, adolorido y triste, ¿como se pondria skipper al enterarse de la muerte de la nutria?

Kowaski trata de buscar los signos de vida, y para su mala suerte. la respuesta es negativa

-lo siento cabo... la perdimos- dice, tratando de no dejar caer sus lagrimas, lagrimas que jamas se habian notado desde el dia en que descubrio que doris tenia un altar de skipper en su propio habitad.

_Cuando kowaski se entero del engaño de doris, su corazon se habia roto como el diamate que traia en su aleta y fue muy triste hacia su cuartel, aunque en el camino se encontro a la linda nutria, Marlene.._

_-kowaski, ¿porque estas asi?-pregunto la nutria_

_-doris... me mintio...- respondio kowaski enterrandose un pedazo del diamante en su corazon, lo cual hizo que empezara a sangrar_

_-oh kowaski, ven a mi casa, sigueme...- comento marlene y kowaski asintio con una lagrima_

_En la sala de estar, marlene habia buscado un curita y se la puso en el pecho de kowaski_

_-Kowaski, doris no fue la tipica niña dulce contigo ¿verdad?-_

_-ella se comportaba como una mujerzuela y me rompio el corazon sin importarle lo que yo sintiera- _

_- kowaski, el primer amor a veces no es el verdadero, es mas, ni siquiera seria amor, el amor es algo lindo, duradero, honesto, que se siente por dos personas, no por una sola-_

_Con esas simples palabras, marlene curo una parte del corazon roto del pinguino_

_-tecnicamente hablando... olvidalo, gracias marlene me siento mucho mejor ahora- decia kowaski y la abrazo, justo cuando llego skipper a buscar al pinguino cientifico_

_-¡kowaski¡- grito skipper algo celoso que digamos_

_-skipper, me siento mal y marlene me arreglo el corazon-_

_Esa ultima frase hizo sonreir a marlene_

_-adios kowaski, vuelve cuando quieras-_

_Despues en el cuartel..._

_-sabes que marlene es MI CHICA- dijo el pinguino lider tapandose el pico con sus aletas_

_-tecnicamente hablando skipper, ella en realidad es TU NUTRIA-_

_-no me digas que te gusta marlene ski...-decia el adorable cabo mientras skipper le daba la tipica cachetada para callarlo_

_-ahhh fiuu fiiuu- decia rico, que recibio lo mismo que cabo_

_-Marlene es mi amiga y punto final, por cieto kowaski si te veo...-_

Kowaski recordo ese dia donde supo que a pesar de no sentir algo por marlene, siempre la veria como una gran amiga, y literalmente, como una doctora de corazones rotos...

-¿hay que decirle a skipper?-pregunto cabo, a punto de llorar

-¿decirme que?- pregunto skipper en frente de ellos

-ah.. .skipper.. nosotros, blablabla- decian kowaski y cabo mientras estaban en medio cubriendo el cuerpo de marlene, "sin vida"

Skipper los empujo y vio el cadaver de la nutria mas agradable y gentil que habia conocido en su vida, de pronto al pobre skipper le faltaba respiracion...

-dime que no es marlene kowaski- dijo el pinguino lider

Kowaski se quedo callado, pero tenia el pico abierto

-¡Dime que no es ella a la que estoy viendo kowaski¡- grito skipper tomando del cuello a kowaski y este empezo a hablar un poco

- lo siento, ella es...-

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!- grito skipper- no lo soporto

Y entonces en ese mismo momento llego julien junto con maurice y mort

-¿que escandalo estan haciendo monjas?- preguntaba el rey cuando vio el cuerpo del "amor de su vida"

-maurice, dime que ella no es la que creo que es- decia julien con la voz cortada

-si es la que usted cree que es mi rey- decia maurice

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIJIERAS!- estallo cola anillada

-¡CALLATE JULIEN¡- ordeno skipper mietras cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de la joven nutria sin vida...

-pobre marlene- susurro mort, y empezo a llorar...

Skipper no le importo nada de lo que pasaba alla, solo contemplaba el cuerpo de marlene, sin vida, y para el, cada segundo que la veia era como mil cuchillos clavandose en su corazon...


	3. Revelaciones

**holaa, ya llego por quien lloraban, por quien rogaban por quien suplicaban XD ok ya ya, aqui esta el capitulo 3, y en esta misma noche se me antoja subirlo, porque es mas corto **

* * *

MARLENE:

Siento que una parte de mi corazon se le encaja una espina del dolor causado por una extraña razon, y me levanto de repente, haciendo que antonio deje de tocar su guitarra..

-¿que pasa marlene?-pregunta

-es confidencial antonio, pero ya no puedo seguir callada, promete que no le diras a nadie- respondo nerviosa

-no te preocupes, ademas eso nos dara una gran oportunidad para conocernos

Empiezo a contarle sobre la carta que me encontre esta mañana, algo de mi pasado:

12 de noviembre, en el zoologico de hobooken, el clima estaba demasiado frio y eso que estabamos en otoño, apenas empezaba a nevar y el viento hacia que se te enchinara la piel, yo tenia unos minutos de estar con vida, y mi hermano jason, con 2 años mayor que yo me odiaba profundamente, a tal hecho de fingir que me amaba y casi destrozarme la vida cuando apenas la tenia, papa tuvo que viajar con el hacia la selva mas grande del mundo, el amazonias, con la esperanza de que Jason no volviera, pero ocurrio al reves, papa no regreso, yo iba a ser trasladada el 23 de enero a nueva york, pero el guardia de zoologico vio que jason me maltrataba muy feo, asi que se encargo de separarnos a los dos, para evitar que jason le hiciera daño a mama y a mi, asi que me fui el 12 de diciembre a nueva york y jason fue a otro zoologico en washintong, mi mama se quedo sola, pero me dijo que algun dia escaparia a amazonia, y que ahi recuperariamos la paz y tranquilidad que nunca tuvimos...

Antonio me abraza y veo sus ojos que reflejan el brillo de la esperanza, el brillo de la vida, un destello de amor y proteccion, algo que skipper jamas me daria,

-Eso no es todo, yo tambien... ame a alguien... era un pinguino, el mas valiente que habia conocido, el era un gran amigo, gran protector, me salvo la vida dos veces y nos apoyabamos mutuamente... era... mi mejor amigo- confese

-Aun lo amas ¿verdad?- pregunta antonio un poco triste y molesto

-siempre lo amare, aunque creo que eso pueda cambiar- dije

-bien yo te contare de mi pasado...-

Yo vivia muy feliz en el zoologico de tennesie, ahi tenia una linda novia llamada annie, era española y sus ojos de un hermoso color verde en donde te podrias perder en ellos facilmente..

Un dia, llego una tormenta, un tornado en donde azoto muy fuertemente el estado, destruyo el zoologico, y ella... la encontre cerca de una carretera, pero perdio la memoria, y no me reconocia, ella se fue con alguien mas y yo decidi irme con mi amigo fred-

-asi yo lo conozco, lo siento mucho por ti- dije acercandome a el

-sabes una cosa marlene

-dime-

-tu y yo estamos destinados a tener un lindo futuro

mientras tanto en el zoologico

8:00 am, habitad de marlene

- no volvere a ver tus hermosos ojos cafe mi pechocha marlene, no puede ser- decia el rey julien- debi estar con ella ayer mismo para evitar esto, debi proponerle matrimonio antes...

-Aun asi ella no habia aceptado tontulien- respondio cabo

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A NOMBRAR ASI A TU REY!- grito julien,

-basta, dejen de pelear, no ven que estamos de luto- intervino mourice

-¿pero que hacen todos ustedes aqui?- pregunto alice sorprendida, pero en ese momento llego rico con un bate en la cabeza y le pego

-Es mejor irnos de aqui y que alice se lleve el cadaver- decia kowaski

-dejenme solo pór favor- comentaba skipper dandole la espalda a los demas

Todos se iban a sus habitads, y julien fue obligado a salir de alli, ya que tenia planeado besar los labios de la dulce marlene y tener esperanza de que se levantara, como blancanieves

-Mi mejor amiga.. si te hubiera dicho lo importante que eras en mi mundo, debi protejerte, debi haberte dicho lo que crei que no habia sentido jamas, en fin, algun dia te vere de nuevo, mi linda marlene-

Skipper no noto que atras de la espalda del cadaver de la nutria salia algodon, el solo se marcho sin saber que la nutria que amaba se encontraba viva, y con alguien mas, escapando hacia un mundo desconocido...

El zoologico no abria hoy por ser festivo y alice tenia tiempo de traer a otro animal quizas, o seria lo suficientemente lista como para descubrir que al animal que estaba cargando con unas pinzas era simplemente un muñeco. en fin, ella se dio cuenta que cuando habia dejado caer al muñeco por error y le salio el algodon, en ese mismo momento alice le dio igual que la nutria estuviera desaparecida, al fin y a cabo que para el lunes habia otro mamifero ocupando su habitad.

Stacy y becky habian visto la reaccion de alice y escucharon el comentario de que el proximo lunes trairan a un nuevo mamifero y que no se tomaria el tiempo de buscar a la nutria, aunque no fueron las unicas de enterarse de esto.

El pinguino lider habia llegado al habitad de las tejones para saber mas detalles de la supuesta muerte de marlene, pero luego de escuchar a alice y ver que becky y stacy hablaban de que hacer si algun animal se enterara de la farsa realizada por la nutria..

-¡DIME SI MARLENE ESTA VIVA, ESPIA DE ESPIRACULO!- grito skipper mientras le tapaba el hocico a la pobre tejon que estaba alterada en ese momento

-yo no soy espia de ese espiranoseque, y si, marlene esta viva, aunque escapo- grito Becky mientras daba unos pasos hacia atras, despues de esto skipper se relajo un poco

-antes de que nos vuelvas a atacar pinguiloco, debes saber la verdad - decia stacy

Ellas le contaron sobre por que marlene decidio huir, no soportaba ver a skipper con kitka y algo del pasado de marlene habia llegado.

Skipper sonrio porque la nutria tambien sentia amor, un amor correspondido, pero ella fue lo bastante rapida como para notar algo intenso que salia de su corazon..

-a donde fue, diganme- decia el pinguino.

- oh no no te diremos- decia becky

-ella necesita proteccion, debo ir con ella- insistia skipper  
-Lo siento, pero ...- decia becky, pero stacy la interrumpio

-AMAZONIAS..- grito stacy y becky le lanzo una mirada asesina- stacy, skipper y marlene estan enamorados uno del otro ¿no te parece romantico-

-no estoy enamorado de ella, es mi mejor amiga.- respondio muy rapido el pinguino sonrojandose mucho

-si claro amiga- respondia sarcasticamente stacy

-es verdad tejon tonta...- decia skipper, pero eso no le beneficio en nada

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES TONTA?- grito stacy enseñando colmillos y garras mientras becky la tomaba de la cintura y trataba de no soltarla en ningun momento

-calma linda, el solo no queria admitir que se enamoro de marlene- decia becky

Skipper se limitaba a retroceder lentamente y salir, aun sonrojado por la revelacion de stacy y becky, y ahora podia ir a proteger a su "amiga"


	4. Dos amores, un destino parte 1

Cap 4:

De nuevo es de noche, y escucho la hermosa melodía de la guitarra española, desde un agujero veo la luna brillar y saber que su resplandor esta en mis pupilas me hace sentir que aun queda esperanza de salvar a mi madre de las garras de Jason, que se ha convertido en un psicópata

-¿sabes porque vine aquí Marlene?- pregunta Antonio de repente y yo me quedo perpleja

-me gustaría saberlo-

- tengo el raro deseo de libertad, de vivir en un lugar pacifico, de aire puro, en un hermoso rio fresco y limpio, no como en la ciudad, donde debía de protegerme de los molestos humanos y el aire que me provocaba mareos, además, tenia poco espacio para moverme, no quería estar preso en el zoológico, necesitaba escapar a un lugar libre y hermoso-

- Tienes toda la razón- digo sonriéndole

- Aunque mi deseo de libertad se cumplirá, no tengo a nadie conmigo, quiero una amiga, una compañera que me haga sonreír en cualquier momento

- si necesitas a alguien, cuenta conmigo- comento y el me sonríe, le dirigo una mirada dulce y tierna, el se acerca y me toca mi barbilla…

Entonces llega ese momento, ese momento tan espectacular que te hace sentir mariposas y te eleva hasta el cielo, lo único que escuchas es una canción de fondo que te indica que este es el momento preciso para desconectarte del mundo y concentrarte en los labios y el amor de la otra persona.

Antonio me toma de la cintura y yo de sus hombros, apenas nos hemos conocido, pero la sensación de protección y esperanza me llego cuando vi el brillo de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera con skipper me había sentido asi

Mientras tanto en el zoológico

Skipper acababa de llegar a su habitad

-muchachos, les tengo buenas noticias…- decía el pingüino líder mientras los demás se dirigían hacia el

-¿Qué pasa skipper?- pregunto el adorable cabo

-Marlene esta viva, lo que vimos allá solo era un muñeco- decía

-¿Qué?- preguntaron atonitados los pingüinos cabo y kowaski, y rico se limito a soltar un sonido extraño, pero de asombro..

-como lo escucharon, debemos ir a buscarla, según becky, me conto que había huido a la selva amazonias..- skipper no termino de hablar, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón y casi se desmayaba, por suerte los demás pingüinos reaccionaron a tiempo

-skipper, ¿estas bien?- pregunto kowaski

-no, siento que Marlene tuviera un nuevo novio… Y el es un tonto que solo quiere herir sus sentimientos- decía el líder mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto cabo

-eso es confidencial, en fin, hay un viaje que emprender- decía el pingüino líder después de darle la típica cachetada al joven cabo

Todos empezaron a empacar en el estomago de rico, mientras skipper salía a contemplar el cielo lleno de estrellas, y de pronto pensó en la dulce nutria, y el susurro unas palabras,

-te voy a encontrar Marlene

Después de ese dulce beso, yo le sonreí y le dije

-buenas noches-

El solo me abrazo y fue a dormir, yo me Salí de la caja, y mire al cielo, recordé a skipper, me siento tan rara, me he enamorado de dos personas increíbles

-skipper, siempre te amare-

Ups, mis palabras me traicionaron, ojala Antonio no halla escuchado, en fin, se que al animal que siempre amare, será skipper, siempre será el...

Por la mañana hemos llegado a nuestro destino, al puerto de rio de janeiro, y todo parece muy alegre, gente disfrutando del sol, niños disfrutando del sol, mi hermano jason en frente de mi...

Un minuto ¿JASON?

* * *

**Hola, jejeje, muy corto, pero divido en 2 partes, lo subi esta noche porque creo que mañana no tendre tiempo, como estoy de mañana ...**

**dejen sus comentarios y gracias por decir cosas lindas**

**"Que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte"**

**atte: demii**


	5. (4) dos amores, un destino: parte 2

Sus ojos esmeralda causan un tremendo temblor en mi, y sus colmillos que salen de su sonrisa siniestra también me causan una fea sensación en mi interios, ojala que esto sea un sueño, un sueño del cual quiero despertar y que no se haga realidad…

-Jasón- susurro

-hermana has regresado, y justo a tiempo para el funeral de mama, te perdiste toda la acción- me dice con su sonrisa malévola y una carcajada se le escapa

-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto enojada y armándome de valor para lo que sigue-

-oh nada importante, solo la sacrifique para mi diversión-

- me hubieras esperado para que yo tomara su lugar-

-no importa ya hermana, tengo otros planes para ti- susurra y enseña su truco bajo la manga

Es entonces cuando enseña que tiene prisionero y encadenado a …

-¿Cómo sabias que el era mi mejor amigo y yo lo apreciaba mucho?- pregunte rápidamente

-muy obvio no, me lo conto espiráculo, mi gran amigo

-asi que tu tonto mamífero de cuatro confesaste que espiráculo te dio información clasificada solo para matar a Marlene?- interviene.. Skipper

-calla monja- dice Jasón clavándole una espada que no tengo ni idea de donde saco…

-¡Skipper!- grito muy asustada, dándome cuenta de que sigo en la caja junto con Antonio, que se levanta rápidamente a consolarme

-¿Qué pasa lindura?- pregunta

-esto es una pesadilla, no quiero que Skipper se entere de que sigo viva, no quiero que me busque y muera, no por mi- digo

Antonio me abraza y lo único que dice es

-duerme Marlene, sé que él no se enterara de nada…-

Empiezo a dormirme, esta vez no quiero volver a sentir pánico…

A la mañana siguiente tengo la rara sensación de que alguien nos vigila en este preciso momento, pero se me pasa al notar que hemos llegado al puerto de rio de janeiro, y me alivio al sentir que cada vez estoy mas cerca de la persona que me salvo la vida…

-Antonio, ya hemos llegado-

-Si lo se, pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta la selva amazonia?-

Antes de poder contestar unos señores abren la caja, al parecer deben meter unos extraños objetos que desconozco, en todo el viaje que ha pasado no se me ha ocurrido la razón de porque enviarían una caja vacía a rio de janeiro

-si amigo estoy seguro de que,.. ¡NUTRIAS!- grita el señor

Antonio y yo escapamos de las personas corriendo y saltamos al agua salada, y nadamos como 34 metros de ahí, aunque una lancha nos sigue y me separo del chico español, nadando mas debajo de lo que puedo y me empieza a faltar la respiración, aun asi subo a la superficie y veo que la lancha se ha llevado a Antonio

-¡NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO Y RESCATA A TU MADRE, NO ME BUSQUES!- me grita, y yo no puedo dejarlo ir, lo empiezo a seguir hasta casi alcanzar la lancha, pero el esta atrapado en la jaula

-No quiero dejarte ir- le grito

-Rescata a tu madre y te veo en sao Pao

-no puedo hacer esto sin ti

-te amo, sigue adelante sin mi lindura-

Recuerdo esas últimas palabras, y me quedo flotando en el mar, sola, sin provisiones, sin el mapa, sin mi amigo

Ahora me encuentro en la entrada a una de las mas grandes selvas del mundo: el amazonias, pero no se como llegar hasta mi madre y no creo poder hacer esto sin Antonio.

Empiezo a llegar hasta la superficie y sé que hoy la suerte esta de mi parte, aunque no tanto; perdí a Antonio, pero al menos tengo un pequeño refugio: una cuevecita en un árbol de mango…

Tomo un mango caído y me meto en la cueva, es oscura y solo llega una lucecita del sol, aunque es muy cómoda ya que tiene una cama de hojas y flores que me hace sentir fresca, debo descansar un poco, ya que estoy agotada de tanto nadar y debo planear algo para empezar mi búsqueda.

Mientras tanto en nueva york

Skipper y su equipo habian usado la misma tecnica que habia tenido Marlene, aunque en vez de huir en una caja, estos agarraron un barco y el lider de los pinguinos se mantuvo todo el tiempo en el timon, el cientifico trazaba la ruta, cabo estaba pendiente de las noticias y rico solo se movia sin cesar..

Cabo le cambio al canal de noticias por accidente y vio algo que le podria interesar a su jefe comandante

-ummm, skipper, creo que Marlene tiene nueva compañia- al decir estas palabras el lider dejo el timon a un lado, cosa que hizo que el barco se tambaleara, asi que rico tomo el timon, y eso provoco que kowaski dejara el plano a un lado y manejara el, ya que con rico al mando, todos estaban perdidos

-escandalo en rio de janeiro, dos nutrias fueron encontradas en una caja de la embarcacion de un barco desde nueva york, las autoridades reportan que uno es macho y ha sido capturado, mientras que la otra nutria algunos testigos afirmaron que se trataba de una hembra-

-¿marlene viajo con un imbecil?- pregunto, obviamente celoso el pinguino lider

-Skipper calma, fueron separados, no creo que...- decia el joven cabo pero fue interrumpido

-la nutria que fue capturada tenia origen español-

Eso hizo que skipper se sintiera mas incomodo todavia

-marlene esta muy atraida por los españoles, ¿sabes que pudo pasar entre ellos joven cabo?-

-mmm... se besaron?- decia cabo, pero esto solo enfurecio mas a skipper

* * *

**holaa, jeje les dare adelantos :) **

**Marlene encuentra a una vieja amiga**

**a antonio lo llevaron a un zoologico donde encuentra a una hermosa chica, o mas bien, lemur**

**Una tormenta perfecta se dirige al oceano donde justo navegan nuestros queridos amigos**

**La madre de marlene sabe que su hija sigue aqui, pero que jason ha escapado...**


	6. rencuentro y un accidente

Recuerdo aquel día, aquel día donde sentí la verdadera crueldad cerca de mi hermano hacia mi, lo que le dije a Antonio no era muy claro, es mas, era mas doloroso que me había puesto a llorar enfrente de el, y no podía permitirme liberar mis sentimientos otra vez

_Si, fue ese 12 de noviembre, pero yo ya había cumplido unos 4 años de edad, y el frio era mucho mas intenso de lo que creía, es como si el viento se metiera en tus huesos y te congelara el cuerpo, en fin, aun recuerdo como mi hermano me destrozo la vida_

_Yo jugaba con mi muñeca de trapo que me había elaborado Jasón, según él me amaba demasiado, pero cai en la cuenta de que me odiaba cuando aquella noche él había hecho algo horrible:_

_Fue un apagon. Alguien me tapo la boca, me ahorcaba, mi respiración me fallaba, mi corazón casi dejaba de latir, y solo escuchaba los susurros de aquel nutria que no se merecía llamar mi hermano_

"_eres una pobre débil inútil en este zoológico" "todos se burlan de ti" "al llegar aquí arruinaste mi vida, te odio"_

_Al decir estas ultimas palabras, el me lanzo hasta la pared y yo perdí la conciencia poco a poco, pero mi madre me salvo, me dio respiración de boca a boca, papa detuvo a Jasón con un golpe, y yo estaba traumada porque el me amenazo_

_-¡Largo de aquí Marlene, te odio, te matare, si regresas jugare con la sangre de ellos¡-_

_Me escape ese dia sin importar de los gritos de mi madre, ella sabia que me mudaría a un lugar cerca de ahí, como nueva york, donde la libertad y la paz me llamaban, asi que escape, aunque en realidad tuvieron que pasar 4 años para ir a la ciudad._

_Viaje en un camión de un señor humilde que iba con destino a un rancho a las afueras del estado de Pensilvania, así que me resultaría fácil ir a nueva york_

_Pero después de la parada de la camioneta al llegar al rancho en un hermoso lugar boscoso y lleno de vegetación, todos los animales se burlaban porque yo era una simple nutria chiquilla y fea, así que me perdi en el bosque solo para que un oso me comiera_

_Y fue ahí donde conoci a Ginevra, una dulce y tierna amiga de la infancia, una muy bonita tejón de blanco con rayas grises, y sus ojos hermosos de color esmeralda, fue la única que me trato bien durante mucho tiempo hasta que ella escapo al amazonia y yo volvi a central park después de ser mayor… _

_Me volvió salvaje al recordar a cada animal que me trataba como una cualquiera, y también protegía mi verdadera identidad, asi que solo fingia _

"Marlene Catherine Villareal"- Pienso mi verdadero nombre, mi verdadera identidad, mi primera amiga, y empiezo a llorar, pensando que si no hubiera sido por el deseo de vivir en nueva york que le había contado a mi madre hace años, yo no estuviera aquí buscándola…

Una sombra de un animal se acerca lentamente mientras yo volteo rápidamente para ver..

-Cat- exclama la tejón de los ojos esmeralda

-Ginny,- exclamo abrazándola, y veo que tiene compañía,

-asi que tu y Alex terminaron juntos- digo insinuándole que son novios

-si cat, por cierto como has estado- comenta Alex, un tejon musculoso de ojos café y una sonrisa encantadora

-preocupada, debo encontrar a mi madre y mi amigo Antonio ha sido capturado-

-¿el era tu amigo? Lo se porque lo vimos en televisión

-si - dije con tristeza- bien yo debo buscar a mi madre y a llevarla a nueva york para mayor seguridad

-nosotros te podemos ayudar Cat- decía Alex sonriéndome

En otra parte lejísimos de Marlene..

En un árbol cerca de un lago se encontraba la casa de una nutria decente y millonaria, muy importante en la región de ahí, ya que era la presidente de la sociedad animal de amazonia, y tenia una hermosa casa con muebles de los mas lujosos y caros, un spa y un jacuzzi, incluso varios guardias de seguridad, pero lo único que no tenia era una familia con quien compartir su vida, su hermosa hija estaba a millones de kilomentros de ahí (eso pensaba) y su hijo era un asesino en serie, su esposo desaparecio hace años, asi que paso el resto de sus días en soledad..

En una de las habitaciones la señora Villareal se encontraba hablando con el guardia de seguridad

-digame, ¿cree que mi hija este aquí?- pregunta la señora nerviosa

El guardia de seguridad, que era un puerco espin, había desarrollado una especie de computadora localizadora para ubicar donde se encontraba cada animal, persona u objeto a través de una cosa perteneciente al el, y como le había sacado una muestra de sangre a la señora Villareal, era el momento de la verdad para saber si Marlene había llegado a amazonia…

-buenas noticias señora, Marlene esta aquí, a 4 kilómetros exactamente- decía

-oh que bien, necesito buscarla yo misma …- la señora no terminaba de hablar hasta que el guardia la interrumpio  
-no puede irse señora, Jasón ha escapado de prisión, podría poner en peligro su vida, no se preocupe, mis agentes y yo iremos a rescatarla.-

En ese momento, suena un trueno intenso y los dos se salen rápidamente

-se acerca una tormenta, la peor de las tormentas señora- decía el guardia

Mientras tanto con los pingüinos:

-debimos detenernos en esa isla pequeña Skipper, una tormenta se aproxima- comentaba el genio preocupado por el color de las nubes en el cielo y el fuerte viento, incluso el mar estaba muy agitado esa noche

-De ninguna manera soldado, no descansare hasta ver a Marlene viva con mis propios ojos- decía el líder muy decidido cuando cae un rayo al mismo tiempo que un trueno, habiendo temblar a cabo

-me dan mieeeee- decía cabo tartamudeando, rico le regurgita un lunacornio y cabo sonríe al abrazarlo

-gracias rico

-ñe ñe- decía el pingüino

Una ola gigante golpea el barco quebrando vidrios y llenándolo un poco de agua, todos los pingüinos se caen y vuelven a pararse

-Skipper, el barco no resistirá- decía kowaski asustado

-no voy a morir sin ver a Marlene viva soldado, ya te lo dije- insistió, pero luego de ver a una ola mucho mas enorme que la anterior se quedo perplejo

La ola había destrozado el pequeño barco y los pingüinos quedaron en lo profundo del mar

* * *

**oliii, comenten por favor para mi es muy importante su opinion ... ñ.ñ**

**bueno creo qe para el siguiente cap sucedera algo inesperado... sayonara **


	7. La busqueda

**holaa, gracias por sus comentarios, aqui esta el siguienta cap :)**

**axeel, si, mi sueño es ser escritora, y escribo muy rapido XD**

* * *

iento un escalofrió, la tormenta es más fuerte y peligrosa, así que Ginny, Alex y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, la lluvia empieza a caer más fuerte, escucho el sonido de las olas golpeando algunas rocas enfrente de aquí y mis amigos han recolectado algo de comida para cenar

-Aquí tenemos algo de peces que han sido arrastrados hasta aquí- dice Alex poniendo la comida sobre una mesita que hemos construido en menos de 3 minutos

-oh gracias pero que cenaran ustedes- pregunto, desconozco que comen los tejones

-mm.. Simplemente una fruta, un mango estaría bien- comenta mi amiga

De repente algo se estrella contra un árbol cerca del nuestro y yo salgo para ver si no se trata de algún animal que este en riesgo, sin embargo me sorprende al ver unos pedazos de barco flotando en el agua y un pingüino esta en la arena, acostado como si hubiera muerto, y corro para asegurarme de que este bien, raramente presiento que es el pingüino líder de central park y grito su nombre

-¡Skipper!

El gira la cabeza con dificultad, apenas reacciona y llego, miro sus ojos, sus ojos azules, trato de sacar toda el agua que debió de tomar del mar y es demasiada, tomo su cabeza y hago que me mire directamente, y me sobresalto al ver que rápidamente se pone de pie

-¿Por qué escapaste del zoológico?- me dice mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis hombros

-no importa, ¿Dónde esta cabo, kowaski y rico?- pregunto

Al apenas preguntar sale kowaski mareado y rico algo emocionado

-cowabunga- dice rico levantando las aletas

-esperen ¿Dónde esta cabo?- pregunto y cabo no sale, me preocupo, primero Antonio y ahora cabo, debo buscar a mi madre, Jasón esta suelto y la tormenta sigue…

En un lugar cerca de ahí…

Cabo estaba en una oscura cueva, atado a 4 cadenas de cobre inoxidable vigilado por varias nutrias, tejones y pericos, sonriendo maliciosamente, hasta que por fin salio el jefe de toda esta locura

-bienvenido cabo- decía aquella voz misteriosa masculina que ocultaba su cuerpo en las sombras de la cueva

-¿Dónde esta mi equipo? ¿en donde estoy?- preguntaba cabo con miedo

- tranquilo pequeñín, estarás un gran tiempo aquí no te preocupes- dice el animal saliendo de las sombras

-no le haras daño a nadie, te lo advierto- dice cabo firme y serio

-mira, pingüino, te hare un pequeño cuestionario y si no contestas con la verdad tu aleta lo pagara muy caro- dice la nutria sacando un filoso cuchillo y cabo empieza a asustarse

POV MARLENE

Nunca había estado tan poco contenta de ver a Skipper, todo esto es por culpa de Jasón, y yo no puedo permitirme darme el lujo de que los pingüinos expertos en combate arriesguen su vida por mi, esto es mi lucha, voy a salvar a mi madre, ella tendrá un lindo futuro, a pesar de que yo no formare parte de el.

La tormenta ha terminado, pero el viaje apenas comienza, le explique a Skipper por que razón me fui, aunque no le había dicho lo que sentía por el, no me permitiré sentir ni un solo sentimiento de preocupación, es hora de continuar la búsqueda…

-Marlene, nos hubieras dicho, estas arriesgado tu vida- dice kowaski tomándome las patas, a continuación, Skipper nos separa y por alguna extraña razón, empiezo a notar sus celos

-Es mi madre, mi pasado, mi lucha, no dejare que nadie se arriesgue por mi madre, seré yo quien ofrecerá la vid…- Skipper me tapa los labios y dice

-no dejare que nadie muera en esta misión Marlene, ni siquiera tu-

- Estaré contigo amiga- comenta Ginny agarrándome las patas y le sonrió

-shi shi – intervino rico

-y no creas que nos apartaras a nosotros de esta búsqueda Marlene- comento kowaski

-pero primero hay que encontrar a…-

Visualizo a un pingüino en la entrada, con la ala rota y unas gotitas de un liquido rojo caen como un rio casi seco.

-¡Cabo!-grito y voy hacia el, los demás copian mis movimientos

- el sol se oculto, la tormenta empezó, te protegeré con una cobija de nubes, y te amare hasta que los rayos salgan de esta oscuridad…- cabo empieza a cantar, y no es una simple canción, esa canción me recuerda a la promesa de venganza de Jasón, y me tapo los oídos. Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia mi

-¿Qué le pasa al pingüino?- pregunta Alex

- Jasón esta cerca- susurro- hay que irnos ahora

-¿Pero porque te odia?- pregunta Skipper

-Eso es confidencial-

Cabo no deja de cantar y observo su cicatriz que tiene un mensaje para mi:

"_escapa y desaparecerás_

_Regresa y la luz saldrá_

_El amor convertido en cenizas_

_Del fuego de la rabia de una enemiga…._

_¿_Enemiga? Jasón debe de tener a una aliada, y se exactamente que aliada…

Todos empezamos a recorrer la selva espesa a ver que peligros nos encontramos, yo soy la guía, cabo aun no reacciona bien, Skipper no me deja de mirar, Alex y Ginny no se separan por nada, es muy notable su amor..

Después de 20 minutos hemos llegado al centro de 4 caminos, uno de ellos lleva directo al centro de la ciudad secreta donde cada animal vive en paz y armonía.

Hay algo de leña y hacemos una fogata, platicamos de nuestras aventuras, de como Alex y Ginny se enamoraron, el experimento mas loco de kowaski, leyendas de la ciudad y de la selva,

-después, annie tomo un pedazo de papel que se encontraba en la mesa de una madera muy fina sacada de los bosques reales, un sonido llamo su atención y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a su cuello lo tomo por sorpresa unas manos tan heladas como el agua fría del lago Ness, le faltaba la respiración, y cuando annie giro su cabeza…- Alex contaba una leyenda de terror hasta que alguien tenia una sorpresa preparada

- boo- rico asusto a kowaski , y este se había caído de espaldas del tronco del cual estaba sentado

Todos empezamos a reírnos, yo me aleje un poco de donde estábamos y suspire, no quería que nadie arriesgara su vida, ni menos Skipper, a pesar de ser un gran militar, yo aun siento una preocupación por el pingüino que aun amo…

Antes de que yo me diera cuenta, algo (o alguien) me toma de la pata izquierda y me jala hacia atrás, no tengo tiempo de gritar, ya que me han tapado la boca…


	8. ataques

No puedo explicar lo que en este momento pasa por mi mente. Sin embargo puedo escuchar ruidos extraños y sentir como mi pata izquierda ha sido tomada haciéndome caer al suelo y estoy siendo arrastrada. No pienso gritar, esta es mi lucha, no su lucha, y seguiré buscando a mi madre, porque esta noche no es la ultima, es mas, es el comienzo de todo.

Extrañamente me logro zafar, me pongo de pie y antes de que la criatura desconocida trate de volver a tomarme, le doy una patada muy karateca, y este cae al suelo, cuando lo miro mas de cerca me doy cuenta de que es

-¿Maurice?- pregunto sorprendida, pero al mismo instante sé que por aquí también debe de andar aquel torpe y egoísta lémur

-Marlene, la he buscado por todas partes- decía Maurice casi alivianado por la patada que le di

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ustedes debían creerme muerta- digo resignada

-Por un momento todo el zoológico pensó eso, pero después Julen escucho que Skipper decía que te iban a buscar ya que tú estabas viva, y el muy chismoso se metió a su cuenta de red animal (parodia del Facebook XD) a publicar en el muro de la nueva novedad "Mi reina sigue viva"

-Si sabes que odio a Julien ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no se lo impediste?

-Créeme, él se volvió loco, incluso dio miedo….-

-Marlene, estas viva- interrumpió julien abrazándome- ahora si pechocha, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de esta jungla apestosa y nos vamos a recorrer Madagascar?

-En primer lugar Julien, te detesto lo suficiente como para alejarme de ti miles de kilómetros y en segundo lugar donde esta mort- comento mientras cruzo los brazos

-!Marleeeeene¡- grita mort feliz de verme con su vocecita tierna y me abraza, hago lo mismo, ya que en verdad, mort puede ser muy tierno.

-Mort, te he dicho que no toques a la reina. Solo el rey tiene el derecho de apapacharla- dice julien regañando al pobre de mort, que se separa de mí y se disculpa

-Julien, déjalo en paz, y de paso, a mí también, yo me escape del zoológico por una razón que no te puedo decir- digo

-yo no viaje miles de kilómetros para nada lindura, nos vamos y punto.- dice Julien

-Entiende que no te amo julien, me caes mal- respondo alejándome del tonto

Julien se queda callado, y me alejo corriendo hasta el pequeño lugar donde me aleje.

Julien, Maurice, mort, Kowasaki, cabo, rico, Ginny, Alex y Skipper no tienen ni idea del peligro en que se metieron solo por protegerme.

Cuando llego con la reunión de animales, todos están profundamente dormidos, ecepto Skipper, que me pregunta que en donde estuve

-Solo fui a explorar- dije, mintiendo

-Me pregunto algo Marlene ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?- pregunta

-Es mi madre, mi pasado, mi lucha, no tienen ni idea de lo peligroso que puede ser esto Skipper-

-Por favor Marlene, me enfrentado a cosas mas peligrosas que a un lunático suelto con instinto asesino, ya tengo experiencia con rico

-No quiero que nadie salga herido, de por si cabo fue secuestrado por un momento y todo por mi culpa-

-Tranquila Marlene, cabo quizás fue victima de Jasón por un momento, y escucha, hare todo lo posible para que tu loco hermano este lo mas alejado de ti y salvar a tu madre

Me quedo callada, y suspiro un poco

Skipper se sienta a mi lado y nota mi preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Marlene?- Pregunta

-No quiero que te pase nada- digo sin pensarlo

-suena muy cursi, pero tranquila se protegerme-

Me empiezo a irritar, lo anterior sonó muy egoísta y lastimoso, así que prefiero empezar a dormir.

Al día siguiente todos nos seguimos moviendo, cabo sigue callado y no quiere hablarme, ni me mira, incluso se queda todo el camino alejado de mi

¿Qué rayos le hizo Jasón?

Seguimos caminando hasta que de pronto algo se lanza hacia mi, es una especie de rata rabiosa y enseña sus filosos colmillos que casi se profundizan en mi cuello, sin embargo, Skipper me empuja, y la rata por poquito lo muerde si Ginny no lo hubiera pateado y pisoteado.

Veo un papelito doblado perfectamente, lo tomo y lo leo

_Acompaña a mama al cementerio, por eso te di la rata hermana._

Desesperada tiro la carta y comienzo a correr, ignoro todos los gritos y no importa nada, creo que mi madre acaba de ser victima del despiadado Jasón y su aliada.

Entonces dejo de escuchar los gritos de mis amigos, no se si me he perdido, o los han atacado, todo se vuelve una pesadilla, veo a Jasón sonriéndome macabramente, y comienza una lluvia intensa que me quema la piel, escucho a mama gritándome y veo como un filoso cuchillo le atraviesa el corazón. Y todo termina.

Despierto desesperada, todo era una pesadilla, una alucinación, creo que la rata me alcanzo a morder después de todo. Me despreocupo al ver a mis amigos rodeándome preocupados, y a pesar de ello, siento como mi corazón se acelera al imaginarme como mi madre muere en esa alucinación horrible.

-¿Qué paso chicos?- pregunto

-La rata alcanzo a morderte a pesar de que no sintieras nada- dice kowaski

-nada, sintió, Marlene, fallo de misión- dice cabo, y entonces sus ojos se vuelven rojos y siento como sus aletas presionan mi cuello.

De nuevo observo como cabo se desmaya gracias al golpe de rico, y creo que ahora Jasón esta decidido a eliminarme por completo


	9. El amor de una egoista desesperada

_-¡Es un robot creado para asesinarnos, ciegos ¡- Grita cabo de repente_

_Sin embargo, rico le da una patada y se desmaya._

_Ahora sí, Jasón está dispuesto a eliminarme por completo_

Secuestraron y eliminaron todo resto de sensibilidad en cabo hacia mí, Antonio está en cualquier zoológico de rio de janeiro, y tengo que proteger a 6 amigos míos que desafortunadamente están a mi lado, y alguien familiar esta tan lejos de mí que ahora mi misión ha sido retrasada por culpa de mis aliados.

-¡Vaya, ahora cabo me odia y no sabemos por qué, supongo que tardaremos en saber que le ocurre y solucionarlo, pero entonces mi madre estará muerta cuando ese pingüino apenas pueda caminar¡- Estallo, rompiendo mi silencio

Mis palabras quedan flotando en el aire

-Marlene, tranquila, tu madre…- dice Ginny pero la interrumpo

-¿Qué? ¿Está viva? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No estas con ella, estoy perdiendo el tiempo Ginevra y todo porque ustedes se metieron en algo que ni yo puedo controlar- exclamo

-Mira Marlene debemos pensar en un plan antes de seguir- comenta Skipper

-Para ese tiempo no nos quedara a una madre que salvar y todo porque ustedes 4 siguieron meterse en algo que no les importa- respondo enojada

-Marlene, ¿crees que arriesgue la vida de mis soldados y la mía por unas vacaciones?- responde Skipper- Si piensas que no te importo ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

No respondo. Me sonrojo un poco, pero no dejo que mis sentimientos por el aparezcan de repente

-Vine aquí a salvar a mi madre, no a perder amigos- digo cursimente, mostrando mis sentimientos-

Nadie responde

-Quédense. No los estoy obligando a venir. Se que me aprecian pero esto es confidencial- comento sin nada más que decir

-Marlene, no sabemos que podría tener cabo y perdemos el tiempo discutiendo algo estúpido- responde Kowaski

-¿Saben una cosa? Hasta aquí llegamos juntos, no se molesten en seguirme- comento y en un tronco hueco saco un arco y un juego de 10 flechas, me lo pongo detrás de la espalda- no pueden protegerme

Me doy la media vuelta, y sigo mi camino, no sin antes susurrar algo que nadie escuchara

-Solo los protejo chicos-

No miro hacia atrás, a pesar de los gritos desesperados de mi buena amiga, que supongo que Alex la detiene, creo que fui muy egoísta al dejarlos, pero era por su protección, no quiero que nadie muera en manos del psicópata de Jasón, además ganare tiempo para encontrar a mi madre más rápido.

Cuando volteo, ya no veo la fogata, debí alejarme mucho, y entonces me permito descansar en un árbol bajo, fui buena trepando arboles durante mi escape de ese horrible zoológico, y de repente veo un letrero de madera que tiene grabadas unas letras doradas

_Ciudad AnimalParadaise _ a_ solo 2.5 kilómetros de aquí _

2.5 kilómetros tan lejos y tan cerca de mi madre.

Afortunadamente hay un pequeño hoyo donde esconder mi arca y mis flechas así que solo me preocupo en no caerme durante mi siesta.

No, no lo hago.

A la mañana siguiente despierto y tomo mi arco y mis flechas y bajo del árbol sin dificultad, y observo una cesta de frutas exóticas en una cesta, 3 kiwis, mangos, duraznos y cocos, y dudo en tomarla, me acerco un poco más y veo una nota

_Lamento que no quisieras que te protegiera. Buena suerte muñeca_

"_Ginny" Pienso en que ella pudiera _darme algo de comer, sin embargo, solo un animal me ha llamado así.

Skipper

No me ilusionare demasiado, tomo la cesta y me largo de aquí, dejando la nota a un lado, deseando poder escribirle

-_te amo-_

Cuando llego a un gran prado me detengo un momento para desayunar un plátano, veo el radiante sol que ilumina mi cara y una montaña está detrás de mí, hay varios tipos de flores que abundan en este hermoso lugar. Como prímulas, dientes de león, lavandas, y otras que desconozco.

Quisiera descansar aquí por siempre, pero no puedo permitirme ese lujo, no cuando hay personas en peligro, y sabiendo que , difícilmente, solo una persona me importa.

Me paro y tomo mis cosas, seguiré adelante y no perderé el valioso tiempo que tengo en cursilerías y en personas que simplemente no deberían estar aquí, es tan complicado dejarlos solos, dejarlos morir, sin embargo, ellos no me dieron la vida, no me criaron, aunque me protegieron, me alegraron los días, me molestaron divertidamente, me amaron. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé (si tengo mi cuenta en mis sentimientos)

Camino directo nada más, me encuentro un letrero igual que el anterior solo que esta vez dice 1 kilómetro en vez de 2.5.

Tomo descansos cada vez que veo un letrero, y tomo un bocadillo, y así pasa el día, he recorrido varios kilómetros y ya estoy a tan solo 45 metros, aunque ya es muy noche, sigo mi camino.

Se escucha música y risas, ya veo varios animales, como comadrejas, ardillas, parejas de mapaches felices, y a uno que otro le pregunto sobre el pueblo, me contestan que siga derecho, que de vuelta aquí, etc. Al fin y a cabo, estoy a 13 metros de la ciudad, sonrió, pero no siento mis patas por el dolor e inflamación de tanto viaje y me quedo dormida sobre un tronco.

Al día siguiente no despierto en el tronco, me alarmo un poco, estoy acostada en una suave cama de hojas y flores tapada por una tela fina de oveja, me paro inmediatamente y veo que esta cueva no tiene muebles, y mi arco y mis flechas, tanto como mis provisiones, han desaparecido.

Veo una guitarra española, y pienso en la posibilidad de quien viviría aquí y quien comparte mi interés por la música de España.

Se oyen unos pasos que se acercan poco a poco, y yo, indefensa, me preparo con valentía, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no ha sido mi mayor hobbit, pero aun así se defenderme.

Mi corazón se acelera, mi piel se enchina, me empalidezco al ver la persona que está enfrente de mí:

Es… ¡¿ANTONIO?!


	10. lazos reencontrados

**holaa, feliiz navidad y prospero año nuevo, lamento tardaaaaarme tanto, es que fiestas, tareas, falta de inspiracion viajes ect. Como regalo 3 capitulos seguidos :) bien que lo disfruten y gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

ca he pensado en él, no podía permitirme darme el lujo de pensar en sus abrazos, en nuestro primer beso, en la última vez que lo vi me sentí vacía, solitaria, sin que nadie me ayudara, pero si tuve a mis amigos a mi lado, ¿Por qué rechace la ayuda de mis aliados? ¿Para protegerlos o porque no me hacían sentir lo suficientemente segura? ¿Por qué no aleje a Antonio para protegerlo de Jasón si ya sentía algo por él? No lo conozco tan bien y siento que es el único que me hace sentir protegida, y los demás que son amigos desde hace años… ¿Por qué los trate así?

-¿Cómo llegaste más rápido que yo?- pregunto asombrada, deteniendo mis confusiones

-Eso ahora no importa, debemos buscar a tu madre- responde, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo y lo abrazo, el corresponde a mi acción y me siento un poco más relajada.

-te necesitaba- susurre

-Estoy aquí- me susurra.

Nos miramos por un momento, Antonio entrega mi arco y mis flechas, toma su guitarra y una mochila azul donde contiene provisiones, y me ofrece la botella de agua, y la bebo un poco, a pesar de mi insaciable sed que evite en estos días.

Salimos de la cueva y seguimos caminando. Antonio me cuenta su aventura.

_Luego de que los oficiales lo llevaran, Antonio fue trasladado a un zoológico de rio de janeiro, donde personas admiradas por la curiosidad de cómo fue que se metió en una caja hasta llegar a Brasil, es muy extraño, así que lamentablemente Antonio tuvo que esperar a las 7:00 pm para salir de ahí para reunirse conmigo lo más pronto posible, en ese momento tenía un plan, ya que las bardas de su habitad no eran muy grandes se facilitó el primer paso, aunque una lémur de pelaje blanco tuvo la curiosidad por su nuevo vecino._

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la lémur inocentemente_

_-Tengo que irme de aquí, es confidencial- respondió Antonio_

_-Deberías esperar a medianoche, no hay tanta gente y así lograrías tener tu libertad para hacer quien sabe que- cometo el lémur_

_-necesito salir de aquí para ir a la selva amazónica, a la ciudad AnimalParadaise- respondió Antonio_

_El lémur estaba asombrado_

_-¿Tan lejos?- pregunto _

_-No es cosa tuya amiga- comenta Antonio- lo siento, es que debo reunirme con una amiga_

_-te puedo ayudar, yo vivía cerca de ahí pero lo demás es confidencial-respondió la lémur_

_-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- pregunta indiscretamente Antonio_

_-claro, espérame aquí a la medianoche y nos vamos ¿sí?- Pregunto la lémur_

_-está bien- confirmo Antonio_

_A la medianoche Antonio y la lémur se encontraron nuevamente, no había nadie y los animales estaban dormido, treparon el muro de la parte detrás del zoológico y lograron salir, no sin antes de que en un arbusto la lémur de ojos dorados había encontrado una moto de juguete eléctrica, así que se treparon y discretamente se fueron a escondidas por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la playa, no estaba lejos de la ciudad, así que llegaron y como la moto se había atascado en la arena mojada, los animales se electrocutaron y corrieron para alejarse de la moto, que había estallado, _

_Antes del amanecer habían llegado, no solo hasta la entrada de la selva, sino hasta un letrero donde decía : CIUDAD ANIMALPARADISE A 2.5 KILOMENTROS DE AQUÍ , en ese momento una rata carnívora los ataco, sin embargo, Antonio encontró un arco y varias flechas (supongo que eran mías, dios mío, estábamos cerca y yo estaba durmiendo mientras Antonio trataba de salvar su vida) y disparo a la rata, que había aterrizado inconsciente en el suelo, y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la cueva, donde él se despidió de la lémur dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole un mango, la lémur se fue y el ya no supo nada mas de ella. Durante el día Antonio se durmió cómodamente hasta la noche, cuando me vio, me llevo hasta aquí y tan dan._

Cuando termino de hablar, ya estábamos justo en el límite de la ciudad

-Así que mientras tú tratabas de salvar la vida del lémur y la tuya yo dormía como si nada- exclame avergonzada

-Si- afirmo Antonio- Te vi, y te reconocí fácilmente pero no quería que te despertaras para preocuparte por mí, quise que descansaras.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Al entrar a la ciudad, era todo diferente, había una pradera muy larga y los arboles estaban en los laterales, no en el centro, la gente era amable y nos saludaba de vez en cuando, habían mercados arriba de los árboles y casas de animales, incluso algo que debía ser como una cárcel en una cueva con una piedra grande tapando la entrada.

-Bien ¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Antonio

-Estamos en el centro de la ciudad….- comente, pero mis pensamientos se mezclaran.

No pensé que llegaría tan lejos tan rápido, y debí elaborar un plan, sin embargo yo no conocía la ciudad, así que actuaríamos improvisadamente, aunque no sabíamos cómo.

De repente suenan trompetas, llegan 3 mapaches con espada y otros tres con arco y flechas.

Una animal de edad avanzada tenía una corona amarilla reluciente, había dicho que el día de mañana iba a ver una celebración especial, pero entonces sus palabras se quedan atrapadas, su mirada se fija en mí, veo sus ojos esmeraldas, brillando, y entonces sé que no es solo la presidenta de esta ciudad. Todos los animales se fijan en mí y se apartan a un lado, escucho murmullos y susurros que dicen _es ella, ya llego, está viva, si era cierta la profecía, debe ser ella, no es ella, etc._

¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía? Dejo esas preguntas de lado cuando la nutria deja una palabra flotando en el aire, esa palabra hace que mi corazón lata fuerte, las heridas sanan, una lágrima se escapa, los murmullos cesan y yo sonrió. Esa palabra fue esencial para que Antonio comprendiera que estaba pasando. 7 letras, un nombre.

-Marlene-


	11. encuentros blancos, destino oscuro

Entonces todo desaparece, y me concentro en sus ojos esmeraldas, veo que las lágrimas nacen en sus cuencas oculares y empiezo a dar mis primeros pasos hacia ella

-Mamá- comento sonriendo y llorando a la vez y la abrazo. Mi gesto es correspondido por ella y ahora mis 5 sentidos despiertan: todos aplauden y chiflan, algunas personas murmuran que ya era hora, y Antonio se limita a mirar feliz.

-Está viva- murmura mi madre

-Lo estuve, para protegerte- murmuro y ella sonríe

Después de la conmovida escena, mi madre grita

-¡Ella es mi hija, Marlene Catherine Villarreal!- Alza mi pata hacia arriba y todos me contemplan, aplaudiendo y chiflando. Por primera vez estoy segura de que soy feliz de estar sin mis amigos, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, sin embargo, es hora de protegerlos.

_Mientras tanto con los pingüinos..._

-¿Entonces qué problema mental tiene cabo?- pregunto el líder de los pingüinos

Kowaski pasó 3 horas analizando a Cabo, y gracias a algunos instrumentos que regurgito rico, el científico comenzó a anotar algunas observaciones que él había visto.

-Creo que sus recuerdos con Marlene han sido distorsionados con un veneno muy potente, ejemplo la toxina botulínica

_La toxina botulínica es una neurotóxica elaborada por una bacteria denominada Clostridium botulinum. La ingestión de alimentos contaminados por toxina botulínica preformada produce botulismo, una enfermedad que se caracteriza por el desarrollo de alteraciones vegetativas (sequedad de boca, náuseas y vómitos) y parálisis muscular progresiva. En ocasiones, la ingestión de mínimas cantidades de toxina puede ser fatal y provocar la muerte del paciente por parálisis de la musculatura respiratoria. Esta capacidad que posee la toxina botulínica para producir parálisis muscular se aprovecha desde el punto de vista clínico para tratar ciertas enfermedades neurológicas que cursan con una hiperactividad muscular._

Todos se quedaron observando al pingüino, al parecer hablo de un modo peculiarmente extraño.

-Jasón no pudo darle ese veneno, cabo hubiera muerto- Comento Ginny

-Rastrevispula- susurra Alex, sin embargo, todos lo escuchan

-¿Rastarque?- preguntaron todos en grupo

-La Rastrevispula es un insecto genéticamente modificado-habla Alex- , parecido a una avispa, pero es letal, su veneno afecta la parte del cerebro que se encarga del miedo, incluso distorsiona recuerdos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Jasón distorsiono los recuerdos de cabo para odiar a Marlene?- pregunta Kowaski

-Si- afirmo Alex

-¿Y cuál es la cura?-Pregunto Skipper- Nos iremos de aquí cuando cabo sea un poco más…

-Hola chicos ¿Y Marlene?- pregunto cabo interrumpiendo al líder

-Cabo, volviste- exclama Ginny

-¿Pero qué paso?- pregunto el pobre pingüino confundido

-Fuiste secuestrado y al parecer alguien te dio veneno para que atacaras a Marlene- responde Alex

-Oh, ¿Y Marlene donde esta?- pregunta cabo

-Ella se fue, al parecer ella pensó que perdíamos tiempo por tu culpa- responde Skipper un poco molesto

Cabo sintió culpa

-lo lamento mucho-

-No te preocupes cabo, Marlene es a veces egoísta- comenta Kowaski

-shi- responde rico

-Deberíamos dejar de culparnos y buscar a….- las palabras de Skipper han sido cortadas porque un ruido extraño

Los 4 pingüinos se prepararon para atacar. Alex y Ginny se abrazaron.

-vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Skipper y su pandilla- respondía una voz femenina-

-¿Y dónde está la rata gigante?- pregunto ahora una voz masculina

-No hables así de Marlene, idiota- exclama Skipper

-Awww defiendes a la nutria. No me importa monja- responde la voz masculina

De repente dos animales salen de las sombras, Skipper se asombra al ver a la hembra salir

-¿Tu?- pregunta el líder

-Así es cariño- responde la hembra- ¿Dónde está tu amiga con la que me engañaste?

-yo no te engañe, habíamos terminado cuando descubrí que me enamore de ella- respondió Skipper, y lo que consiguió fue una cachetada por parte de la hembra

-Déjalo, vinimos por mi hermana, no por tu amor trágico- respondía sarcásticamente Jasón

Entonces la hembra y Jasón se pusieron mascaras anti- gas, y lanzaron un gas lacrimógeno.

Todos se desmayaron, pero antes Skipper dijo

Marlene yo….-

Punto de vista de Marlene

Ahora que estoy en casa, muy elegante puedo mencionar, mi madre muestra marcas horribles y cicatrices largas y feas. Antes de poder preguntar, ella responde

-Jasón, después de que te fueras, hizo cosas horribles, me escape hasta aquí hija, pero me había topado con él, y él me persiguió, y me acuchillo, sin embargo, me defendí con arco y flechas que había encontrado

-Oh mama- digo, preocupada. Antonio y yo la miramos y al parecer tiene algo que contar, algo más a fondo

-Hija es hora de que sepas porque Jasón te odia- respondía mi madre, muy nerviosa y preocupada

-Dímelo mama, estoy lista

-Bien.

Sin embargo, un ruido fuerte nos interrumpió y mama debió irse rápido

-lo siento hija- respondió y la vi alejarse…

Suspire, me di cuenta de que ignore cosas de mi pasado, quizás soy adoptada, quizás fui un experimento, quizás…

Antonio y yo bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a ver qué pasaba, todos los animales estaban.

Un mensaje escrito con sangre estaba ahí

_Hermanita:_

_Ven si quieres salvar a tus amigos, quédate si quieres ver a tu madre viva. A las 12:00 sola, el funeral comenzara no te lo pierdas._

_Atte.: Jasón _

Todos me miraban, como la primera vez que mama me vio, pero ahora estaban preocupados, y mi corazón estaba dejando de latir, me faltaba la respiración, cuando vi la posdata mis ganas de luchar eran nulas

_Posdata: escapa si quieres acompañar a tu novio al cementerio_

El enojo me domina, la tristeza me rompe, no puedo decir nada, las palabras hieren, el silencio mata.

Hago lo único que mi corazón permite

Todo se vuelve oscuro, de repente, unos brazos fuertes me atrapan, aunque se quién es, quiero quedarme en esta oscuridad por unos segundos, pero no puedo permitirme darme el lujo de ser débil.

Tomare una decisión, no dejare que mis amigos mueran porque yo salve a mi madre en vez de ellos, pero tampoco sacrificare a mi madre por tantos amigos. Ahora que Skipper está muerto (esas palabras me destruyen), puedo permitirme un lujo que lo estaba guardando desde hace tiempo, vine aquí para salvar la vida de mi madre, pero si debo salvar la vida de mis amigos, lo hare. Mi madre y mis amigos sobrevivirán, y Jasón y yo compartiremos el mismo destino, los secretos se abrirán, y compartiremos el mismo destino:

_Morir_


	12. Protegiendote

**holii, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo:**

**Por cierto el siguiente capitulo es el final :o **

* * *

cuando despierto veo que estoy en una cama, ahora rellena de algodón, y una cobija de flores, los ojos de Antonio se fijan en mí por un m

omento, y me toca la cara. Él sabe lo que sentí cuando descubrí que Skipper está muerto. Mi corazón sintió arcadas de dolor. Sin embargo, hay algo que ahora puedo permitirme tomar esa decisión que marcara un dolor irreparable, y al parecer, Jasón desaparecerá de la vida de los que amo de una vez por todas. Pero compartiremos el mismo destino:

_Morir_

-Vas a ir ¿Verdad?- pregunta triste

-si- afirmo

-Voy contigo- dice preocupado

-No, quédate con mi madre, protégela- le digo y me paro de mi cama.

El me abraza, y yo lo beso, es el último beso que podría tener, siento su calor, su protección, su preocupación, su amor, un amor que nació con solo una mirada y una melodía. Ahora que Skipper se fue, puedo permitirme besar a Antonio sin que se me remueva la conciencia, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que lo traiciono, sin embargo, no pasó nada entre nosotros

Después de unos segundos de terminar, me separo para tomar aire y lo miro con tristeza, pero ahora sé que no me queda nada más que esperar a medianoche para reunirme con Jasón y acabar con él. Y morir cuando todo acabe.

-Marlene, debo decirte todo de una vez- interrumpe mi madre- a solas, por favor

Antonio se va de la habitación, y mi madre se sienta en la cama

-soy adoptada ¿Verdad?- pregunto triste

-No, en realidad, se trata de tu padre, y Jasón

_12 de Noviembre, mi nacimiento, al parecer mama estaba feliz porque yo estaba en sus brazos, mientras que Jasón me miraba con odio y desprecio, ya que mama se había casado 2 veces, el primer esposo llamado Carlos, fue con quien tuvo a Jasón, pero Carlos cuando se enteró de que Jasón había llegado al mundo, él se escapó, muy tarde, cuando Jasón había cumplido 1 año, y él quería tener a su padre cerca…_

_El segundo esposo, se casó con mama unos días antes de mi nacimiento, sin embargo, ellos si se amaban, aunque Jasón creyó que si mi mama no me hubiera tenido, no se habría casado con mi padre y regresaría con el padre de Jasón_

_Mi medio hermano también sentía celos porque él era hijo único, aparte de que mi Madre siempre quiso una niña y paso más tiempo conmigo que con él, haciendo que su odio creciera, a pesar de tener poca edad._

_Cuando crecí, antes de escaparme, mi madre me regalo su rubí, que valía millones, por lo que Jasón sentía un odio desenfrenado, ya que planeaba casarse con su novia y regalarle la joya como anillo, o simplemente porque la amaba demasiado._

_El día en que me escape, Jasón había tronado con su novia, ya que ella al ver que no traía esa joya especial, lo desprecio y lo abandono, así, ella dejo caer la gota que derramo el agua del vaso…_

-Pero, no tiene sentido, ¿Jasón y Carlos se llevaron bien? ¿Por qué Jasón amo mucho a su primer padre?- pregunte confundida

-Bueno, Carlos también logro tener una relación especial con Jasón, él se hubiera quedado conmigo si no hubiera conocido a una perra, -confeso mi madre-y él se fue, le dije a Jasón que su padre se había ido de vacaciones, cuando conocí a tu padre, le mentí a Jasón que él era su tío, cuando tú estabas a unos días de llegar al mundo le dije toda la verdad a Jasón

-Entonces hay una cosa que tengo pendiente que hacer- respondí

-No- exclama mi madre, adivino que lo que debía hacer estaba unido al destino de Jasón

-No moriré…- miento- Peleare, viviré y estaremos en paz

-Pero no quiero que arriesgues tu vida- responde mi madre

-Mis antiguos amigos también están en peligro- comento- y yo… los abandone, porque no quise que les pasara algo y todo es por mi culpa- digo

Nos abrazamos por un momento, el hecho que Jasón me matara para mi madre resultaba ser algo horrible, después de estar tanto tiempo separadas.

Son las 4:00 pm, no puedo esperar más, la batalla final empezara dentro de unas horas.

Entonces alguien entra de repente a la habitación

-¡Ginny!- exclamo

-Marlene…- comenta ella asombrada

Nos abrazamos y al parecer mi mejor amiga está a salvo

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto desesperada

-No los dejaron entrar, al menos a cabo, a kowaski y a Rico- decía Ginny muy triste

-¿Qué paso con Alex?- pregunte preocupada

-Skipper está vivo, Marlene- decía Ginny- pero está secuestrado junto con Alex, ellos querían que estuviéramos a salvo

Los ojos de Ginny empiezan a derramar un líquido transparente. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada

-¿Quién ese tal Skipper?- pregunto mi madre

-Es… un amigo..- digo nerviosa

-Bueno ¿Y en donde debo reunirme para pelear con Jasón?- pregunto

-En el centro de la ciudad- dice Ginny

-Al parecer creo que Skipper y Alex son las "Damiselas en apuros"- le insinuó algo a mi amiga, y ella no entendió mi ironía

-Se sacrificaron para protegernos- responde Ginny

-Ginevra, vamos, ¿No tienes ese instinto de proteger al que quieres?- le pregunto dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Si, pero…- sus palabras se revuelven y ahora empieza a captar- Marlene ¿Sabes algo?

-Si- digo atontada, emocionada, loca ¿Yo que se?

-Ya me canse de ser la damita decente locamente enamorada de Alex-

-Amiga, es hora de practicar- respondo sonriendo

-Amm, chicas, sigo aquí- dice mi madre y las dos empezamos a reír

-Mama, te dejaremos solita..- le comento, tomo de la pata a mi amiga, recupero mi arco y mis flechas y nos largamos

Mi amiga y yo llegamos a la pradera donde encontré a Antonio, nos ponemos a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, creo que Ginny es mucho mejor que yo, aunque tirando flechas, es buena esquivándolas, pero roza en su piel, es peligroso, ver a mi mejor amiga esquivar flechas me hacen ver que mi puntería es débil y eso no me serviría de nada, pero no quiero disparar en el blanco. Y ella técnicamente lo es.

Cuando terminamos estamos agotadas, son las 7:30 y sentimos que alguien nos espia.

-Marlene…- dice cabo sorprendido

-Déjala a ella, Ginny es tan fuerte como Skipper- decía kowaski admirado de la fuerza de mi amiga, provocándome enojo.

-fiu fiuu- sopla rico

-Eso les demuestra que nosotras no somos débiles- responde Ginny

-Técnicamente sus huesos son…- decía kowaski sacando su libreta, pero yo sacando una flecha apunto a su libreta, y disparo exactamente

-¿Quién es la chiquita débil, kowaski?- le pregunto, retóricamente

-mmm… Yo- responde el científico

-¿Para qué entrenaron si nosotros ya planeamos como rescatar a Skipper y a Alex?- Pregunto cabo

-Porque son nuestros chicos y mi loco hermano me reto a mí, no a ustedes- respondo

-Bueno Marlene… ¿Sus chicos?- pregunta Kowaski asombrado

-¿chomo chomo?- pegunto rico

-Eso no importa ahora, si queremos salvar a nuestros amigos debemos pensar como equipo- respondo

-Shi que shi- comenta rico

-La batalla final se acerca, y eso implica una cosa- respondo, suspiro, pero de repente Antonio llega con una espada

-No dejare que mueras- interviene- Aunque desees sacrificarte por todos sabes que tienes una chance de sobrevivir

Antonio tiene razón: puedo vivir, sin embargo, en el zoológico me creen muerta. Esto último lo digo en voz alta

-Eso significa que….- comenta cabo triste

-No regresare- respondo


	13. Flechazo letal

**Hola, bueno esta es la parte uno muy laaaarga, en fin disfrutenlo, **

* * *

las 11:45 cuando los pingüinos, Ginny, Antonio y yo estamos detrás de unos arbustos cerca del lugar donde estaremos dispuestos a pelear, observamos a Skipper y Alex encadenados en unos árboles, escuchamos voces, las de mi hermano y de una secuaz hembra que no logro identificar .

-¿Quién es el nutria?- Pregunta cabo con voz baja

-Luego te digo- susurra Antonio

Rico lanza una piedrecilla a una pata de la hembra, y cuando ella voltea agita sus alas y empieza a caminar hacia aquí, nosotros corremos rápido y nos subimos a un árbol, yo apunto con una flecha al cuerpo del ave, estoy a punto de disparar, sin embargo, el grito de Skipper me destroza por completo

-¡Kitka! ¡NO!-

Ella voltea a verme y la reconozco: es su ex – novia, aún sigue enamorado de ella, disparo rápido, pero ella me ve y vuela hacia mí, yo salto rápido del árbol, cayéndome de espaldas y el dolor no se compara al que sentí cuando Skipper grito. Este dolor me hace sentir muerta.

Corro al centro de la ciudad, donde mi hermano y yo nos vemos a los ojos directamente, yo cargo mi arco y el su cuchillo, estamos enfrente de la muerte, aunque yo ya me siento lo suficientemente destrozada como para continuar con esto. Sin embargo, pienso en mi madre, en Ginny, en Alex, y en Antonio, esas personas me dan la fuerza suficiente para vencer de una vez a mi medio hermano

-¡MARLENE!- grito desesperadamente Skipper

Volteo y le lanzo una mirada dura y fría, el comprende que el grito anterior me rompió, pero con los últimos pedazos de mi misma me llevare a Jasón a la muerte.

-Ella te amo, mi padre también, no quiero hacer esto- comento a Jasón

-Por tu culpa él se fue- responde Jasón lanzándome un cuchillo y yo lo esquivo

-Si me matas Carlos no volverá- exclamo

-Quiero ver como mama sufre por su "accidente"- Grita Jasón enojado acercándose a mí y yo le doy le doy un flechazo, y Jasón lo esquiva difícilmente. El vuelve por su cuchillo y yo saco otra flecha, sin embargo, alguien me lanza mi arco y me golpea la espalda, haciéndome caer, me falta la respiración. Alex y Skipper ya no están, así que me alivio por un momento, pero veo a Skipper volviendo y golpea fuertemente a Jasón, así que quien me sostiene de los brazos es Kika, me ata los brazos y los pies, dándome unas cachetadas horribles, estoy perdiendo la conciencia, y no puedo escuchar nada, al parecer Skipper está discutiendo con su noviecita, y ella lo besa, haciéndome enojar lo suficiente como para romper las débiles cadenas de tela. Me levanto, y Jasón trata de golpearme, pero yo corro por mi arco y mi última flecha, así que le apunto al corazón, el corre hacia el límite de la ciudad, sin embargo, Ginny lo noquea con una patada y cabo y kowaski lo sujetan, así que ahora no será difícil tirarle. Cuando estoy lista para apuntar, disparo débilmente y le atino justo a su corazón, despertando su dolor y sus lágrimas caen de sus cuencas oculares que tienen un color morado.

Kitka vuela hacia mí y me atrapa con sus garras, Ginny trata de ayudarme a zafarme dándole patadas en el abdomen, sin embargo, kitka me libera y rasguña a mi mejor amiga, y como Jasón tiene clavada mi última flecha, no puedo tirarle, me conformo cacheteándole

-A mi amiga no, perra-

-Vaya vaya, miren quien se atreve a defender algo que se supone que es su propiedad- dice insinuando que Skipper me gusta y que me encele cuando ella lo beso.

-No me rebajare a discutir contigo- exclamo indiferente

Trato de caminar hasta el cuerpo de Jasón, pero kitka se interpone en mi camino, escucho un gemido de mi medio hermano y estoy dispuesto a matarlo de verdad, sin embargo, el halcón no me deja

-Eres una asesina- responde kitka viéndome

-Para salvar a mis amigos y no para satisfacer mi cuerpo- comento, insinuándole a ella que es una asesina carnívora.

-Pero yo no mato a mis familiares- responde

-él no es mi familia- comento fríamente, y entonces me asusto cuando veo que Jasón sobrevivió, aunque está desangrando, él se pone una hoja en su pecho y ríe maliciosamente.

Ahora kowaski se enfrenta a mi estúpido y psicópata hermano en una pelea que no puedo permitirme entrar, kowaski es fuerte, pero Jasón es rápido, no quiero que uno de mis 3 pingüinos amigos peleen y mueran por mi culpa.

-Largo de aquí kitka- trato de correr a mi enemiga de aquí pero ella al parecer quiere tener una conversación de asesinas.

-Ay Marlene, eres tan débil como tu madre- sé que intenta provocarme, y lo hace bien

- No tienes derecho de mencionar a mi madre- respondo irritada

Veo que kowaski reposa en el suelo, con varios rasguños en su aleta, sin embargo, Jasón también esta inconsciente en el suelo, con una larga herida en la pierna.

Voy rápidamente hacia kowaski, que aún sigue despierto, por ahora, aunque kitka me pone la pata y me tropiezo, me atrapa y me amenaza con ser su cena.

-Ni loca seré la cena de una perra, perdón, ave babosa- Exclamo escupiéndole en la cara, y ella hace un gesto raro, pero no importa ahora, llego hasta kowaski y le hablo lentamente

-kowaski, vete, esta es mi lucha, gracias por salvarme

-Marlene, no dejare que mueras- insiste kowaski en quedarse

-Si, si voy a matarlos, prometo salir con vida amigo- respondo sonriendo

-No puedo creer que tengas un instinto asesino- comenta kowaski y ayudo a pararlo

-Dile a los demás que no se preocupen por mí, que vayan a proteger a mi madre- le comento y el asiente con la cabeza.

Estoy en medio de la ciudad, con dos enemigos que vencer, un arco y 4 flechas encontradas, sin ningún aliado a quien pedirle ayuda, y con dolores que me hacen pedazos. No sobreviviré, supongo.

-Por última vez Jake, él no te amaba- Exclame gritándole

-Mejor guarda tus palabras, rata gigante- comenta kitka- trata de asesinar…-

Kitka cae al suelo, con un sonido horrible de cuerdas de guitarra rompiéndose, trato de hallarle sentido, y veo a Skipper con una guitarra española rota, bueno, lo que quedaba de la guitarra.

Jasón trata de atacar a Skipper por atrás cuando le dirijo una flecha y acierta en su pata, ignoro a Skipper mientras corro hacia ver si mi medio hermano ha caído, y al parecer esta mas inconsciente, sangra mucho y pronuncia unas palabras

-Te quise… pero, el me hizo así… ciego…..-

Todo termino.

-Marlene- exclama Skipper, pero yo me cruzo de brazos y doy un paso atrás

-¿Por qué le gritaste a kitka cuando yo estuve a punto de atinarle?- pregunte molesta

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso estas celosa?- pregunta bromeando

Pienso un segundo ¿Y si Skipper no quería que Kitka me encontrara y me lastimara? ¿O acaso el siente algo por ella?

-¿Celosa?- pregunto asombrada- No hubiera resultado herida tanto yo como kowaski y Ginny y tu preguntas si fueron celos.

-No quería que Kitka te encontrara- responde indiferente, pero creo que oculta algo

-¿ah sí? Pues tu plan resulto no solo lastimarme a mí, lastimo a kowaski y a mi amiga, ¿No lo venias venir?- Exclame

-Bueno Marlene, cálmate- comento- No quería que Kitka te encontrara y te hiciera daño, sabía que ella trataría de lastimarte y como sé que ella aun me quiere, pues utiliza eso para engañarla y pensar que la atacarías

-Sí, la iba a atacar, idiota- Exclamo

-Wooh, Marlene…- decía Skipper tratando de calmarme

-No debiste interferir, hiciste todo mal- respondo enojada. El agacha la cabeza como señal de decepción

-Marlene- exclama Ginny corriendo abrazándome, y yo respondo su gesto con otro abrazo. Alex viene platicando con cabo y rico, kowaski y Antonio me saludan con la aleta/ pata. Entonces llega mi madre, sonriendo con tristeza al ver a su hijo muerto, pero entiende.

-Mama, lo lamento- la abrazo, no quería matar a mi propio medio hermano, pero no tenía alternativa, platicar no funcionaba, encerrarlo implicaba volver a pelear, y verlo muerto significaría estar en paz hasta que nuestras vidas terminaran.

-No te preocupes hija, lo entiendo- responde- pero estas herida, deberías de descansar

Asiento con la cabeza, dormiremos un poco y mañana los pingüinos tendrán que regresar, no conmigo obviamente.

Llegamos a casa y cada quien tiene una habitación, aunque Skipper, Antonio, Ginny y yo debemos dormir en una sola habitación, claro con nuestras propias camas, tanto a mi madre como a Alex les parece bien, solo si ninguno de los muchachos se entusiasma con los encantos de Ginny

Finjo estar dormida para escuchar una conversación entre Skipper y Antonio

-No entiendo como mi guitarra desapareció- comento Antonio medio molesto

-La utilice para salvar a Marlene- decía Skipper

-La amas, ¿verdad?- pregunta un poco triste

-Bueno, yo… en... No…se..., si- responde entre tartajeos

-Porque yo también, debo confesar- comenta Antonio.

Skipper no responde por unos minutos

-Ok, me pregunto si siente algo por nosotros- responde

Oh no. Que Antonio no le cuente lo del beso. Yo aún sigo indecisa. Ahora que mi madre y mis amigos están seguros puedo permitirme el lujo de salir con alguien.

-No te ha besado- comento Antonio

"genial, le rompí el corazón a Skipper sin que yo digiera una palabra"

-Y a ti si ¿Verdad?- pregunta Skipper un poco molesto

-Si- responde Antonio triste.

-Te la ganasteis, felicidades- comenta sarcásticamente Skipper

-no creo, después del beso ella tuvo una pesadilla, se trataba de ti- responde Antonio

-¿Cómo se decidirá?-

-Es fácil, Marlene no elegirá a nadie, ella solo puede proteger a su madre, deberíamos respetar eso-

¿Soy tan egoísta? Mi madre no corre peligro, pero olvide de que kitka sigue viva, aunque no conoce a mi madre, sin embargo, ha visto a mis amigos.

-No querrá romperle el corazón a ninguno- responde Skipper

-En cortas palabras, está lo suficientemente cansado como para proteger a alguien más- responde Antonio.

¿Qué? Yo protejo a todos los que amo, y ellos siempre estarán en la lista, a pesar de que solo tenga que elegir a uno de ellos.

-Sabes, creo que es mejor que te elija, yo tengo miles de enemigos, pero tu puedes protegerla, yo no- dice Skipper

Me levanto de la cama y salgo del cuarto. ¿Acaso Skipper es tan egoísta? ¿Debe serlo siempre? Entonces el me hizo un favor: me empujo fuertemente a los brazos de Antonio.

Llego a la cueva donde encontré a Antonio, y evito hacer una tontería, pero la hice, y vuelvo a hacer otra: llorar.

-Marlene- susurra una voz conocida

-¡VETE!-le grito enojada

-No entiendes cara de muñeca- empieza a decir

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grito con los ojos cerrados

-Marlene no quiero perderte- responde Skipper

-Ya me perdiste desde hace 5 minutos, y no fue un rival, fuiste tú- Exclamo

-Pero Marlene, déjame explicar…-

-Dejaste claro que mi corazón le pertenece a Antonio, cuando yo también sentía algo por ti- respondo dándole la espalda

Entonces me detengo, no, no me ha besado, es algo peor, no resisto el dolor de mi columna quebrándose y la flecha que me lanzo Kitka empeoro, no puedo escuchar nada ni ver nada, solo pensar en el dolor.

Caigo al piso impactada de dolor, de desilusión y derrotada, la respiración me falta y escucho una voz, una voz que me provoco decepción, odio y engaño. No era kitka.

-Agente 045, el objetivo ha caído-

Escucho la voz desesperada de Skipper diciendo

-¡Yo la amaba, traidor!-

Es Antonio…


	14. Diamantes (Final parte 2)

**Holaa, aqui esta el final epico que vivira por siempre XD XD ok no ._. bien es la segunda parte, disfrutenla y gracias a todos por leer mi fic c:**

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

ndo despierto veo una luz brillante que me lastima la vista, aún sigo viva, el dolor de la espalda desapareció, pero mi corazón está hecho pedazos que ningún médico podría reparar, ni siquiera yo misma, nunca me imaginé que Antonio me haría algo así, traicionarme ¿pero para qué? ¿Trabajaría para alguien? No quiero pensar en él, me ha hecho trizas.

Me enderezo y veo que no estoy en ninguna habitación, y que la luz encegadora es el sol, estoy en una pradera hermosa llena de dientes de león y flores lavanda, los pinos tienen un color verde fuerte que podrías decir que son muy reales, veo que hay una pequeña fuente en el centro del hermoso paisaje que me rodea, así que no dudo en ver que es.

No es una fuente, es una especie de vasija con agua limpia y clara, sostenida con algo que desconozco, pero está hecho de barro, y veo que en el fondo están 3 diamantes, uno de color transparente, y los otros de color rojo, no sé qué representan ni quiero saber, solo me pregunto en donde estoy y porque nadie vino por mí, hasta que veo que al meter mi cara al agua observo que extrañas sombras me muestran algo que estoy dispuesta a observar

_Sigo inmóvil en el centro de la ciudad, el agujero en mi pecho pasa de sacar gotitas rojas a sacar un rio rojo que empapa mi piel y llega hasta una pequeña parte del césped verde claro. Mi madre grita desesperada y llena de dolor, viene hacia mí y con una venda de algodón me tapa el hoyo, sin embargo, en pocos minutos se empapa de sangre, Ginny y Kowaski vienen a checarme si sigo viva_

_-Se ha fracturado una parte importante de la columna vertebral y su corazón sufrió de una perforación que causo el sangrado y un paro cardiaco- Kowaski comento después de ver un análisis en su típica libreta._

_Quizás Ginny no esa experta en esas cosa, aunque tomo varios cursos en la escuela de medicina._

_-Ella no sobrevivió-comento tristemente._

_Solo puedo escuchar los horribles y lamentables gritos de mi madre, abrazando mí cuerpo sin vida, en ese momento llega Skipper, rico, Alex y Cabo, al parecer llevan prisionero a Antonio._

_-¿Sobrevivió?- pregunto Alex preocupado_

_Mi madre lo voltea a ver con lágrimas saliendo como una cascada, y agita la cabeza en señal de no._

_Contemplo la reacción de Skipper, está furioso porque Antonio los traiciono, y con un cuchillo lo amenaza a decir la verdad_

_Antonio cuenta que es un agente del doctor espiráculo, un delfín psicópata que su principal enemigo es Skipper, y supuestas investigaciones descubrió que la mayor debilidad de Skipper era su "mejor amiga", la nutria Marlene, y planeaba asesinarme enfrente del pingüino porque el delfín demente sabía que yo me iba a otra parte del mundo y Skipper no dudaba en buscarme, así que Antonio estaba dispuesto a conquistarme y asesinarme, pero luego de descubrir que yo era una nutria mucho más hermosa, amable, decente y que ha sufrido igual que él, se enamoró perdidamente de mí y aborto la misión, pero espiráculo amenazo que si no me ejecutaba esta noche, el mataría a su ex – novia, annie, así que Antonio difícilmente me disparo la flecha, quitándome la vida y asegurando la de su ex._

_-No te creemos- responde Alex_

_-Pues mátenme, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin Marlene- responde Antonio_

_-Nunca la amaste, tú amaste a tu Annie, ni siquiera se acuerda de ti, idiota- comenta Skipper hundiendo el filo del cuchillo en el pobre cuello de Antonio._

_-Me di cuenta de que Annie nunca me beso como Marlene me beso- comentaba Antonio con dificultad en la respiración_

_Antonio…Skipper… No pude elegir a nadie, me enamore de la persona que me rompió la ilusión, me asesino y se arrepintió, no sé si perdonarlo, o dejarlo ir. _

Saco mi cabeza totalmente empapada de agua, debo salir de aquí, debo seguir viviendo, necesito otra oportunidad, pero no puedo permitirme darme ese lujo

-Marlene…- decía una voz, una voz que hace tiempo que no escucho, me doy media vuelta y esta el, sonríe y me extiende la mano. Camino hacia él y lo abrazo. Me oculto en sus brazos por un momento, y pensar que seguía vivo, y pensar que no lo protegí, que perdí el tiempo enamorándome de Skipper mientras cruelmente lo asesinaban a mis espaldas. No tuve la oportunidad de pelear por él. Mi padre, que fue igual de dulce y amable conmigo, cayó en las garras de Jasón.

-Lo siento- susurro sollozando- No te protegí

-No es tu culpa hija, al menos tu madre sigue viva- responde mi padre con tranquilidad

-Yo también lo quisiera, aprovecharía cualquier forma- comento con el ojo cerrado y suelto un suspiro

-Hay una forma de que vuelvas a la vida- comenta mi papa mirándome a los ojos sonriendo

Caminamos por un sendero de hojas caídas y el techo de árboles cubre la mayor parte del cielo, a pesar de que los rayos del sol pueden entrar para estar cálidos.

Llegamos a un prado de flores doradas y un lago de agua cristalina y pura, mi padre agarra una flor dorada y esparce el polvo en el agua... De repente, el agua se revuelve y toma un tono dorado, se disuelve y se ve una escena donde hay un diamante trasparente, y otros de color rojo, los mismos que vi en la vasija de cristal. Se escucha una voz que dice algo:

_Si vivir de nuevo quieres tomar una decisión debes_

El diamante transparente soy yo, el café es Antonio y el negro representa a Skipper, debo elegir a quien debo escoger para pasar una vida feliz y completa. No puedo quedarme con Antonio porque sé que siempre he amado a Skipper y no puedo elegir al pingüino porque debo estar aquí con mi madre, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro, pero si el mayor peligro paso ¿Significa que es la hora de que pueda ser feliz? Es complicado, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Ya sé a quién elegiré- exclamo.

Un humo blanco sale de otra flor dorada que me cubre y no paro de girar. Papa se despide de mí sonriendo…

Abro los ojos, ahora la luz proviene del foco, estoy en una cama de algodón en una habitación de un árbol, creo, y contemplo a Skipper dormido, creo que me ha vigilado toda la noche.

-Skipper- susurro y el abre los ojos, me ve por un momento y camina hacia mi

-¡Marlene, está viva!- sonríe tomándome de la pata

-Sí, pero, debo decirte algo- respondo con una sonrisa triste

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No volveré al zoológico-

-Lo amas ¿Verdad?- comenta triste- No importa, no tengo tiempo para cursilerías.

-No es eso. Mi mama me necesita- le digo- Aparte yo…

-Si no fuera un asesino, lo hubieras elegido- me interrumpe-

-¡NO ¡-Exclamo – No tienes ni idea de lo que siento por ti

-Aja, a él lo besaste antes que a mi…- Lo interrumpo tomándolo de la cara y lo beso, siento que esta vez es amor, es real, puro y perfecto. Al parecer pudo sorprenderse, pero acepto el gesto

-Este amor si es real- murmuro- Ya no puedo confiar en el

-Marlene no puedo protegerte- dice- Espiráculo quiso hacerte daño y yo no hice nada, mira en donde acabaste.

-Skipper, te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad y tú la rechazas, se defenderme ¿Acaso me quieres evitar?- pregunto sollozando

-¡No ¡- Exclama rápido- No quiero que Espiráculo te haga daño, no podre soportarlo

-¿Sabes algo? Entonces fingiré que no siento nada por ti por mi propia seguridad- digo irritada

-Marlene, soy militar, y no soy bueno en estos casos, es más, me da asco- dice

-Entonces vete ¡Aléjate de mí!- Exclamo enfadada

-Lo lamento- dice el retrocediendo

-Jajajaja- me rio- Echaste mi corazón a la basura y ahora quieres repararlo ¡Mejor regresa a Nueva york!-

El me mira triste y de repente entra Kowaski y Ginny, ella sonríe

-Bueno Marlene vemos que el tratamiento si funciono- comenta

-Kowaski, es hora de irnos- dice Skipper indiferente

-Sí, es buena hora irnos a las 2:00 de la madrugada mientras Marlene se acaba de despertar, y todos duermen plácidamente- dice irónico

-No kowaski, es mejor que se vayan, estaré bien- digo delicadamente

-Pero acabas de….- lo interrumpo parándome y veo que traigo puesta una bata azul

-No, mírame, estoy bien- le tomo las aletas y él sonríe, le doy un abrazo y me responde delicadamente- Sabes es mejor que vaya a dormir, despídeme de rico y cabo

-Si señora- responde Kowaski

Me acuesto en la cama y sonrió, Ginny es la única que se queda

-No volverás- susurra

-No, el me hizo sentir tonta- respondo- En fin, despiértame a las nueve

Sale de la habitación y sueño que hay un diamante transparente y uno negro en el fondo del mar, el diamante transparente comienza a sangrar, y el diamante negro se va hundiendo más y más en el mar, mientras que el otro diamante flota en el mar y sale a la arena transformándose en la mitad de un corazón, o más bien, un corazón roto.

Pude haberme ido con Skipper, pude haber sido feliz, pero eso no lo decidí, eso no se me permitió.

Viviré con el corazón roto mil años, sin embargo, hay una persona que amo, y la protegeré hasta que muera, ese día, recuperare algo que no se me permitió dar:

_Mi libertad_

* * *

_9:00 am zoologico, una semana despues_

_Era un hermoso dia en el zoologico de nueva york, un aire de paz y tranquilidad se respiraba por el ambiente, sin embargo, hoy no es un dia feliz para los 4 pinguinos mas famosos de central park._

_Despues del incidente de marlene, su habitad la ocupa una comadreja amistosa llamada Zoey, se hizo amiga de todo el mundo, y algunas veces trata de animar al lider los pinguinos a olvidar su remordimiento._

_Skipper salio a dar su paseo semanal, solitario, como es domingo puede darse el lujo de caminar desprevenido, sin embargo, algo extraño observo en la fuente._

_Se acerco al lugar donde encontro algo extraño, algo que le recordo a alguien importante que amaba, ese objeto lo guardaria siempre:_

_Un diamante en forma de corazon dividido a la mitad._

_-Te evite, me amastes, te ame, me olvidastes- esas fueron las palabras del pinguino, que regreso a su habitad escondiendo el objeto._

**Y colorin colorado, este fic se ha acabado y los amantes quedaron separados XD **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, :D no se preocupen hare mas fics que no tengan que ver con este, y quien sabe, quizas haya continuacion e.e**

**Demii**


End file.
